Sensual
by Kim Mika
Summary: Kris pikir waktu santainya akan berjalan begitu damai sampai tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan wajah lugu dan satu pertanyaan pembuka topik yang ambigu./"Jika kau menikmatinya maka aku akan menahannya untukmu." KrisYeol.


Katakalah Wu Yifan, _Kris_ , adalah seorang _cassanova_. Sebelum memulai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, semua wanita di _club_ menempel padanya seperti sekumpulan baut pada sebuah magnet besar dan bukan hal yang jarang bahwa Kris akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan salah satu dari mereka semua.

Sementara Park Chanyeol adalah laki-laki kekanak-kanakan yang—sungguh aneh—bisa memikatnya dalam sekejap. Kris biasanya tidak peduli apa itu cinta dan menganggap hal tersebut sebagai alat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksnya. Namun, sekarang hatinya berlabuh pada laki-laki lebih muda yang baru beberapa bulan ke belakang dia lulus SMA. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar polos, sebenarnya. Tapi _level_ -nya jauh berbeda dengan Kris, tentu saja.

Seharusnya Kris sudah meninggalkannya sejak lama, Chanyeol adalah laki-laki _bersih_ yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya. Namun, anehnya Kris terus bersabar. Hingga Chanyeol membiarkan Kris menyentuhnya lebih dalam, melakukan seks pertama mereka pada saat umur hubungan mereka genap enam bulan.

Malam itu juga sekaligus yang pertama yang pernah dialami seumur hidup bagi Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali bereaksi pada setiap sentuhan Kris secara naluriah. Dia tampak sangat minim pengalaman, tapi beberapa alasan membuat Kris justru diam-diam berpikir bahwa reaksi Chanyeol adalah yang paling memikat, paling membuatnya merasa _panas_ , ketimbang wanita-wanita yang biasa menemaninya.

Park Chanyeol adalah spesial dan Kris merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan kesuciannya.

* * *

 **.: Sensual :.**

 **Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

 **Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

 **EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **Warning: yaoi, nc-17, typo, ooc, dirty talk.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol jelas berpikir bahwa pengalaman malam panjang pertamanya membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang setiap kali dia mencoba mengingatnya. Terutama ketika Kris mencoba _memasukinya_ , itu hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah dia lakukan. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah menyesal. Merasakan ketika Kris _memenuhinya_ di antara desah panjang membuat hatinya menghangat dan pipinya memerah jelas. Kemudian di akhir Chanyeol akan menemukan titik candu dari apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kris tahu betul Chanyeol tidak akan mau mengulang malam itu untuk kedua kalinya, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan wajah lugu dan satu pertanyaan pembuka topik yang ambigu.

"Kris- _hyung_ , pasti banyak sekali seks yang pernah kau lakukan sebelum melakukannya denganku, ya?"

Kris yang pada saat itu tengah duduk santai di sofa jelas luar biasa terkejut. Seraya menerka-nerka apa yang Chanyeol maksud dengan bertanya seperti itu, dia menjawab, "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya lagi semenjak memulai hubungan denganmu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil dan dia terlihat sangat lucu dengan itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Ah, tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, dia terlihat sedikit gelagapan. "Aku hanya penasaran, err ... seks seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan mereka?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Kris menanggapi dengan ekspresi agak heran, "Macam-macam ..."

"Seperti yang kita lakukan?"

"Tentu tidak," balas Kris, cepat. "Aku _menyukaimu_ dan itu adalah pengalaman pertamamu. Kau pikir aku berani bertindak macam-macam?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Memangnya hal semacam apa yang biasa kau lakukan?"

"Menggunakan _sex_ _toy_ , kurasa."

"Eh ... kau punya benda-benda seperti itu?"

"Ya, ada beberapa," jawab Kris, tidak yakin.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergerak mendekat dan membuat ekspresi terlalu antusias, "Perlihatkan padaku, _Hyung_!" serunya.

"Hah?" Kris bergerak menjauh, sungguh dia begitu terkejut. "Kau mau membuatku terlihat seperti paman mesum yang menodai kepolosan anak di bawah umur?"

"Ya, Kris- _hyung_ , kau memang mesum," Chanyeol bergerak semakin mendekat, berbisik tepat di telinga Kris, "Dan kau memang sudah _menodaiku_ , _sayang_."

Kris benci ketika Chanyeol sudah menggunakan nada nakal itu dan membuatnya mau tidak mau menuruti apapun permintaannya.

 **.: ~ :.**

Chanyeol duduk di sofa menunggu Kris pergi ke kamarnya seraya bersenandung membawa beberapa lagu populer. Kris mungkin pergi hanya sekitar lima menit dan dia kembali cepat, lalu duduk di sofa mengambil tempat di sebelah Chanyeol dengan membawa berbagai macam benda aneh yang tidak familier sama sekali bagi Chanyeol.

"Ini _semuanya_ ," kata Kris seraya menumpahkan alat-alat itu ke tempat kosong di antara posisi duduk mereka. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin melihatnya, tapi katakan kalau kau sudah selesai dan aku akan segera menyimpannya lagi."

Sesuatu dalam kata-kata Kris membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya secara refleks. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol mulai melihat-lihat benda-benda cukup asing tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa ada telinga kucing di sini? Ini seperti yang biasa kita beli di Disney Land, 'kan?"

"Huh?" Kris melemparkan tatapannya cepat pada Chanyeol yang memegangi bando hitam bertelinga kucing tersebut. "Itu satu pasang dengan _ini_."

Chanyeol memandangi heran pada apa yang Kris sodorkan padanya, "Kalung anjing?"

Kris tidak yakin harus menjawab apa, maka dia kembali mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "Sudahlah cepat sembuhkan rasa penasaranmu dan biarkan kita mengobrol topik lain saja."

Satu hal yang mengejutkan Kris adalah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki bermata bulat itu membuka kaos Florida tanpa lengannya, menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"H-hei, Yeol, apa yang—?!"

Pekikan terkejut Kris terhenti tatkala Chanyeol memasangkan telinga kucing dan kalungnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan gerakan cepat.

Beberapa detik jeda dan Kris segara membuka suara, "Kenapa membuka bajumu?"

"Untuk membuatku lebih terlihat seperti kucing?" Chanyeol sendiri menjawab dengan nada bertanya, sangsi.

Kris menghela napasnya berat, "Berhenti bermain-main."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, menggembungkan pipinya secara refleks. "Berhenti bersikap seperti orang tua membosankan dan beri tahu aku kenapa benda seperti ini juga disebut _sex_ _toy_?"

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Kris akhirnya menjawab, "Bertingkah seperti hewan peliharaan akan membuatmu terlihat semakin seksi."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran, "Apa aku harus mengeong?"

Menggeleng kecil, Kris segera menambahkan, "Panggil _pemilikmu_ dengan _Master_ dan hal itu cukup membuatnya hilang akal."

Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol langsung mempraktikkannya, "Master," dengan kepala agak dimiringkan, dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang memandang lurus pada Kris.

Jika Kris tidak pandai mengendalikan dirinya, celananya pasti sudah terasa sempit sekarang. "Ya, begitu," katanya. "Sudah, biarkan aku membereskan benda-benda ini—"

"Aaa! _Hyung_ , jangan dulu!"

Kris terpaksa menyerah dan menurutinya.

Tidak mengindahkan Kris, Chanyeol mulai melihat-lihat lagi. "Ini apa?

"Pengaman, err ... kondom. Untuk mencegah wanita menjadi hamil setelah melakukannya. Tapi karena kau tidak bisa hamil, kita mungkin tidak akan menggunakan benda semacam itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, detik berikutnya dia menambahkan, "Hei, tunggu, baunya seperti buah."

Kris melempar tatapannya ke arah lain, membicarakan hal semacam ini membuatnya lama-kelamaan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, "Ya, beberapa dibuat dengan _rasa_ tertentu."

"Rasa? Ada cara khusus untuk mencicipinya?"

"Ada," Kris membalas dengan suara kecil. "Tapi kita tidak akan membahas itu sekarang." Sial memang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat pikirannya melayang, semisal seperti Chanyeol yang berlutut di hadapannya dan menjilati batang kemaluannya untuk mencicipi rasa buah, sensasi manis yang memabukkan. Kris merasakan sesuatu di balik celananya berdenyut dan perutnya terasa panas.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, tapi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Kemudian dia mengambil beberapa benda sekaligus, menunjukkannya pada Kris, " _Hyung_ , ini apa? Seperti tali dan ... borgol? Untuk apa?"

"Menutup matamu dan mengikat tanganmu akan membuatmu terlihat seperti _korban_ ," jelas Kris, lagi-lagi dengan agak sungkan. "Itu juga menambah daya tarik seksual."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan kemudian dia tersenyum nakal, "Oh, aku mengerti. Kau memang benar-benar mesum, _Hyung_."

"Kau yang sudah bertanya!" pekik Kris tidak terima, kemudian dicubitnya pipi Chanyeol gemas.

Mendengus, Chanyeol mulai melihat-lihat lagi dan mengambil sesuatu secara acak, "Hei, terlihat seperti cambuk."

" _Memang_. Cambuk. _Sayang_." Kris menjawab dengan beberapa penekanan, dia harap obrolan memalukan ini akan segera berakhir dan membiarkan jantungnya segera berdenyut dengan normal.

"Ta-tapi, melubangi bokong sudah terasa sangat menyakitkan, gigitan di leher juga," Chanyeol menimpali dan entah kenapa suaranya terdengar agak gemetar.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, Chanyeol, tapi beberapa orang menyukai rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan cenderung memintanya secara terus menerus," balas Kris.

Chanyeol bergeming sejenak, memerhatikan benda itu melalui genggaman tangannya, kemudian diliriknya Kris melalui ekor matanya. "Kau menikmati menggunakan benda seperti ini, _Hyung_?"

Berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, Kris menjawab, "Ya ... terkadang ...," katanya. Jeda selama sekian detik sebelum akhirnya Kris buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya jika kau tidak mau menggunakannya."

"Jika kau _menikmatinya_ maka aku akan _menahannya_ untukmu."

Satu baris kalimat terdengar melalui bibir Chanyeol kemudian, cukup mengejutkan hingga Kris mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol secepat kilat. Chanyeol justru kini yang menghindari tatapan mata Kris, dia sedikit menunduk, dan wajahnya yang memanas memunculkan rona tipis yang memikat.

 _Sial_. Entah Chanyeol sengaja atau tidak tapi godaannya yang satu ini terlalu sulit dielakkan. Kris berusaha bersikap tenang, dia menghirup lebih banyak oksigen dari biasanya nyaris tanpa sadar.

Terlalu lama Kris membisu membuat Chanyeol tidak menunggunya dan mulai melihat-lihat lagi. Tidak banyak barang tersisa untuk dibahas, maka Chanyeol mengambil satu alat superasing yang langsung menarik perhatiannya, "Kris- _hyung_ , ini apa?"

Suara Chanyeol segera melunturkan lamunan Kris, agak terburu-buru dirinya menjawab, " _Vibrator_ , penggetar."

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, "Bagaimana menggunakannya?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kris sepertinya mulai jengah dengan setiap pertanyaan memalukan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia bergerak mendekat pada Chanyeol, menghimpitnya ke ujung sofa. Beberapa barang terjatuh ke lantai karena gerakkan Kris, tapi dia tidak sama sekali peduli. Chanyeol nyaris saja akan membuka mulutnya tepat sebelum Kris mencubit gemas bokongnya yang dilapisi celana _trainning_ pendek, memunculkan pekikkan meninggi terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. Kemudian Kris menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya pada bagian di mana lubang anal kekasihnya berdenyut-denyut di balik sana. "Masukkan benda itu ke sini," Kris berujar, suaranya sangat rendah dan hembusan napasnya membuat lutut Chanyeol terasa lemas. "Lalu nyalakan dan dia akan membuatmu merasa melayang."

"A-apa tidak cukup dengan memasukkan _yang asli_?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit takut karena tatapan mata Kris begitu dekat dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Terkadang kita akan membutuhkan _sensasi tambahan_ ," jawab Kris, nada suaranya sangat misterius. "Lagi pula istimewanya adalah kau bisa mengatur kuatnya getaran," jelas Kris. Dalam hati dirinya menambahkan, _kuatnya getaran akan mengatur sekencang apa jerit desah yang ingin kau dengar_.

"Sekuat apa getaran maksimumnya?"

" _Sangat_ kuat."

Kris mulai melepaskan Chanyeol, bergerak menjauh dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa. Chanyeol sendiri masih memerhatikan benda itu seolah ada beberapa hal yang masih membingungkan dalam pikirannya. Nyaris selama dua menit kemudian, dia mengangkat wajah dan membuka suara, "Kris- _hyung_ , mau bertaruh?" dia menawarkan. "Jika aku menang, liburan kita minggu depan adalah main ski, jika kau menang maka sesuai keinginanmu kita akan makan malam di atas kapal."

Taruhan yang menarik untuk membuat mereka sepakat. Sebenarnya Kris sudah cukup lelah karena dari beberapa hari ke belakang mereka tidak pernah menemukan titik terang pada perebutan tersebut. "Baiklah, taruhan apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal sebagai jawaban dan Kris tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Kemudian laki-laki yang lebih muda itu menyodorkan penggetarnya ke hadapan Kris, "Taruhan kalau aku bisa memakai benda ini pada kekuatan maksimum selama lima menit, oke?"

Sangat terkejut, Kris membelalakkan matanya berlebihan. "He-hei aku tidak bercanda saat aku bilang dia _sangat kuat_ pada keadaan maksimum, Chanyeol."

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menjawab, enteng. "Aku akan langsung menyerah jika aku tidak kuat. Kau hanya tinggal mematikannya segera, 'kan? Kau menang jika aku menyerah sebelum lima menit berjalan, sesederhana itu."

Kris tidak menjawab, tapi sorot matanya tampak benar-benar tidak yakin dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Mulai jengah, Chanyeol mencubit perut Kris—membuat Kris memekik—kuat seraya berseru, "Aku serius, _Hyung_!"

Kris memegangi perutnya panik, "Oke, oke. Sesuai keinginanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, Kris segera mengambil alat itu dari tangannya. Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya bersandar pada pinggiran sofa. Lambat-lambat, Kris menarik celana Chanyeol dan dalamannya kemudian, menjatuhkannya ke lantai, tidak menyisakan apapun pada tubuhnya kecuali telinga kucing dan kalung yang entah kenapa tidak dilepaskan sejak tadi. Kris melipat kaki Chanyeol ke atas, memudahkannya menemukan lubang kecil yang seakan memanggil-manggilnya di bawah sana. Untuk beberapa alasan celananya semakin terasa menyempit, _sial_.

Chanyeol melempar tatapannya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang memanasi wajahnya. Berpenampilan sepolos ini di hadapan Kris masih tetap membuatnya malu berat. Sesuatu terasa meninju bagian bawahnya kemudian, tapi rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Ukuran alat itu memang tidak sama sekali menandingi _milik Kris_.

"Aku nyalakan dari yang paling kecil," Kris membuka suara. "Katakan naik setiap kau ingin aku menaikkan levelnya. Aku akan mulai menghitung waktu jika kau sudah sampai pada kekuatan maksimum."

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Dia sempat menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup.

Kris mulai menyalakannya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika benda itu menggetarkannya dari dalam, tapi sensasinya belum memberikan apapun bagi Chanyeol. Dia justru tertawa kecil, "Hei, dia hanya sanggup membuatku merasa geli."

"Jangan sombong sebelum kau mencoba _naik_ , sayang," Kris mendekat dan Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Oke, naik," katanya, seraya mendengus.

Kris menaikkannya tanpa perlu diminta dua kali.

"Naik lagi, _Hyung_."

Kris menaikkannya lagi.

Chanyeol berdenyit, sekarang mulai terasa benda itu memukul-mukul dinding rektumnya, membuat napas Chanyeol sedikit tidak beraturan.

"N-naik lagi."

Kris menaikkannya lagi, dia mulai khawatir.

Getaran itu menguat dan Chanyeol merasakan kakinya melemas, dia ingin berteriak tapi sensasi itu masih sanggup dia tahan. Satu hal yang membuat Kris semakin tidak tahan melihatnya adalah batang kemaluan Chanyeol yang mulai sedikit menegak.

"Chanyeol," Kris berujar, "Kau bisa menyerah jika—"

"Na-naik lagi—"

"Chanyeol, dengar—!"

"Haruskah aku menggigitmu supaya kau mau dengar, _Hyung_? Naikan lagi!" Chanyeol berseru dan nada suaranya terdengar semakin frustasi, sesekali desah tipis terdengar melalui setiap hembusan napasnya yang terputus-putus.

Kris terkejut, hal itu membuatnya tidak sengaja menaikkan kekuatannya langsung dua tingkat. Chanyeol membuat suara lengkingan yang indah saat itu dan membuat Kris sengaja tidak menurunkan kembali tingkatnya. Panas yang semakin menjadi-jadi di bawah sana juga membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah memikat.

Kali ini butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk terbiasa dan memberanikan diri untuk meminta Kris menaikkan kembali tingkat getarannya. Chanyeol secara refleks membenamkan wajahnya pada sandaran empuk sofa, meredam jerit tertahan yang sesekali dia keluarkan. Melihat punggung Chanyeol yang terus bergerak naik-turun secara cepat membuat Kris tidak tega, tapi juga tergoda untuk menyentuhnya di saat yang bersamaan.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Chanyeol mengintip Kris dari sela-sela sandaran sofa, wajahnya tampak sedikit berantakkan tapi itu adalah daya tariknya, "Kris— _aah_ —berapa tingkat lagi sampai maksimum?" sesekali terdengar desah tipis melalui setiap kata-katanya.

"Tiga—"

"Naikkan aku langsung ke sana," Chanyeol berujar cepat, suaranya melemah dan gemetar.

"Kau bercanda?" Kris melongo dan dia tampak konyol dengan itu.

" _Ahh_ —ayolah, jangan membuat lima menitku dimulai lebih lama— _haah_ ," Chanyeol kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada sandaran sofa.

Agak ragu pada awalnya, tapi Kris mulai menaikkannya kemudian. Reaksi Chanyeol muncul secepat kilat, dia menjerit bersama desah panjang dan punggungnya melengking ke atas. Panas menjalar secara mematikan melalui bagian bawahnya, _sangat_ menyakitkan. Chanyeol merasakan dirinya semakin kesulitan memompa udara ke paru-parunya, supersesak. Getaran hebat itu membuatnya nyaris berpikir bahwa bagian bawahnya itu akan tercabik-cabik, bersama jeritan kepedihan.

Kepalanya secara refleks berpindah dibenamkan pada dada Kris, bersamaan dengan lelehan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Kris benci membuatnya terlihat kejam, tapi teriakkan Chanyeol dan air matanya membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi memikat. Selangkangan mereka beradu dan Kris merasakan betul _milik_ Chanyeol yang sudah semakin _bangun_ dan _menegak_ , mungkin hanya sedikit sensasi lagi dan benda itu akan memuntahkan isinya. Dia semakin berdenyit khawatir melihat _stopwatch_ dalam ponsel yang sepertinya terus bergerak lambat, baru beberapa detik berjalan dan Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan kondisi semenyakitkan ini.

" _Haa_ —Kris ... _ahh_ —! _hiks_ —" Chanyeol terus memanggil-manggil Kris seolah meminta pengampunan darinya. Tapi tidak satu pun kata _menyerah_ yang bisa Kris dengar dari bibirnya. Kris tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali membiarkan Chanyeol bersandar padanya bahkan sesekali menggigit kaos bendera UK yang dia kenakan. Cengkraman Chanyeol pada kedua tangan Kris terasa menyakitkan, tapi Kris yakin apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol jauh lebih membuatnya menderita.

Satu menit lebih ternyata sudah berjalan dan Kris tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Bibir Chanyeol yang terus terbuka bersama jerit dan desah ternyata menggodanya hingga membuat celananya terus menyempit terdesak. Kris meraih dagu Chanyeol cepat, mempertemukan tatapan tajam menggodanya dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang menyayu basah, lehernya yang sangat berat membuktikan bahwa benda itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol lemas.

Kemudian, tidak meragukan apapun, Kris mencuri satu ciuman dalam. Chanyeol tidak sama sekali menolaknya bahkan membuka mulutnya cepat, seperti haus akan sentuhan. Suara Chanyeol yang tertahan ternyata membuatnya semakin terdengar menggoda, sehingga Kris menantang lidahnya lebih kuat. Saliva turun perlahan melalui sudut bibir Chanyeol, menghasilkan bunyi decakan panas yang semakin membuat Kris merasa terpacu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu pikirannya telah melayang pergi ke mana. Cumbu dari Kris memang selalu seluar biasa ini dan getaran di bagian dalamnya masih memberikan desakkan kuat yang sedikit candu di saat yang bersamaan. Terutama ketika kedua tangan Kris ternyata tidak betah hanya diam menunggu di sisi tubuh, maka naik keduanya menyentuh Chanyeol dengan begitu _nakal_ ; memutar-mutar, mencubit merah jambu mungil di dada Chanyeol. Luar biasa, Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya terus memanas, dimabukkan oleh keadaan. Maka tidak butuh waktu lama, desahnya seketika menguat bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental yang menyembur keluar, membasahi kaos Kris.

Puncak kenikmatan yang baru saja dilewatinya dan Kris yang memang tidak sama sekali berniat melepaskannya hanya karena itu, cukup sukses membuat Chanyeol melupakan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya. Setidaknya membuat suaranya melembut meskipun napasnya yang menerpa wajah Kris tetap terasa lambat dan terputus-putus.

" _Haaa_ — _ahhh_ —"

Hembusan napas terpanjang yang pernah Chanyeol keluarkan terdengar kemudian, bersamaan dengan Kris yang melepaskan ciumannya, bergerak menjauh, dan mematikan alat penggetarnya. Untung saja terlalu asyik menyentuh Chanyeol tidak membuatnya lupa pada batas waktu lima menit yang mereka tentukan. Hilangnya sensasi eksentrik—yang memukul-mukulnya sejak tadi—itu membuat Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan kesadaran penuh dan kuasanya untuk bernapas dengan normal, dia mengerjapkan pandangannya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil dengan renyah. "Ya Tuhan ...," katanya. "Aku nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan." Suaranya terdengar lemah, tapi dia tampak baik-baik saja.

Kris tersenyum menyeringai, mendekatkan dirinya seraya berkata, "Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan dia terlihat begitu manis. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris, Chanyeol segera membalas, " _Luar biasa_ ," katanya. "Aku menang, _Hyung_."

Bahkan Kris nyaris lupa bahwa permainan ini adalah sebuah taruhan. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah, karena Kris sudah mendapatkan bonus yang menggiurkan. "Mau mencobanya lagi lain kali?" tanya Kris kemudian, terdengar basa-basi.

Menoleh cepat ke arah Kris, Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Tidak. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup mengetahui semenyakitkan apa rasanya."

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kris tiba-tiba mendorong Chanyeol pelan hingga dirinya terhimpit dengan posisi telentang. Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya yang memikat, "Kalau begitu cukup main-mainnya dan biarkan aku mengganti _mainan_ ini dengan yang _asli_."

Chanyeol tampak sangat terkejut, "Cu-cukup, Kris—!"

Kris bergerak semakin menghimpitnya ke bawah, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah _membangunkan_ si _kecil_ ini, sayang," katanya. "Setidaknya biarkan dia _keluar_."

Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Chanyeol bisa merasakan betapa mengerasnya _milik_ Kris di bawah sana, mendesak kain celananya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Chanyeol merasakan dadanya bergemuruh kencang dan wajahnya memanas secara perlahan. Kedua matanya semakin terbuka membulat tatkala Kris mencabut _vibrator_ itu keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kemudian Kris menurunkan celananya sendiri dengan begitu cepat.

"Kris- _hyung_ , tungg— _ahhhh_!"

Maka bonus yang kedua telah dia dapatkan.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

Halooo semuaaaa~ Mika kembali membawa KrisYeol xD kali ini _oneshot_ dan cukup panjang ya :""3 dan rated M hhahaahaaa ya ampun aku dan otak kotorku :""""))) /plakk/

Eh, ngomong-ngomong ... AAAAAAA KALIAN TAHU KAN MOMEN KRISYEOL TANGGAL SATU KEMARIN? /caps keinjek/ Katanya Chanyeol berhenti jalan dan ngeliatin poster film Kris, terus difoto posternyaaaa. Krisyeol sampai sempet jadi _trending topic_ di weibo dooongs x""D Aaaa _my feels_ ;;;;;;; senang ya tahun baru dibuka dengan moment KY setelah selama ini hanya bisa _fangirling_ melalui foto lama dan fanfik hiks :"""3

Okeedeh, sekian~~ Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca yaaaa :3 kritik dan sarannya boleh banget xD jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak _review_ ~~ /peluk

 _ **Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


End file.
